Two Young Kids
by navycorpsman
Summary: Neela sees Ray in a different light. Spoilers of sorts for I Don't and The Honeymoon's Over. Will continue with one, maybe two more chapters due to requests.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Ambria is a real French restaurant in Chicago. It's right there on N. Lincoln Park. West Chicago. Lovely place, I'm sure. But, I don't own it either. I can't even afford to eat there, much less own it.**

**Song: "Two Young Kids" by Debbie Gibson. I don't own this song. I own the CD, but not the song.**

**Spoilers: "I Don't" and "The Honeymoon's Over"**

**Content Warning: None**

**Summary: Neela sees Ray in a different light.**

**YAY! My muses FINALLY decided to let me write a fic where Ray and Neela don't have someone coming in between them! No trouble. Nothing. Just them. Just our Roomies! Doing Happy 'I love my muses and my Roomies' Dance!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neela sighed out of frustration. Her hair wasn't going right. The perfect dress ended up having a stain on it that she didn't realise was there until she put it on. The remnants of various other outfits laid out the story of trying to find the just right outfit. "Why am I so bloody nervous?" She asked the reflection looking back at her. "It's just Ray and it's not like we haven't gone to dinner before. Stop fretting, Neela."

She sighed again as she resumed putting her makeup on. Two years to the day, he had left to go home to Baton Rouge for rehab. A couple visits down and several phone calls and emails told Neela that Ray didn't want to go. He wanted to rehab in Chicago. He had finally put his foot down and decided to come back to Chicago, whether his mom wanted him to or not. Neela suddenly laughed. Ray had made it seem so easy. He had lost both his legs and yet he could make jokes regarding the fact.

He had called her the day before his flight back and asked her to dinner. She hadn't hesitated. She told him to name the time and place and she'd be ready. "I've waited too long and no more waiting." She told her reflection. "Time to stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart."

The doorbell rang, causing her to jump. She checked herself over in the mirror one last time and answered it. When she opened the door, she caught her breath. Ray stood there, holding yellow roses, in an all black Johnny Cash inspired suit. It was as though nothing had changed. He stood so tall and strong that she wondered if she dreamt him losing his legs. He hadn't changed much. The spiky hair was still spiky and that perfect shade of brown. His green eyes still sparkled and his smile was still cocky and full of mischief. "Are you going to invite me in or…"

"Sorry." Neela moved out of his way. "It's just that…You look great, Ray."

He smiled. "You look amazing." He licked his lips out of nervousness. He looked at the flowers in his hand. "These are for you. I know yellow roses are your fave, so…"

"Thank you. I'll put them in some water." Neela took the flowers and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ray asked.

"Us. You bring flowers. I say I'll put them in a vase. It's such a movie-esque moment."

Ray laughed. "Yeah. It is." He watched her put them in the vase. _She can make the most mundane task look exquisite!_ She faced him. "Ready?" He asked as he held his hand out to her.

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"You don't want to know." His cocky smile and mischievous green eyes let her know that he had something special planned. After all, her last visit and his phone call had all but solidified their relationship. She smiled at him. _No more games. No more running._ And one look in his radiant green eyes showed Neela Ray was thinking the same thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neela looked around. She had heard of Ambria, but hadn't ever thought she'd eat there. Ray looked as much at ease there as he did out of place. The waiter found their table and Ray ordered a bottle of wine. He looked over at Neela. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Neela looked at him. A sly smile on her lips. "Nothing." She looked around the restaurant and saw an elderly couple enjoying each other. The color of their hair let Neela know they had been a couple since before her parents were born. She smiled at them, wishing it was her and Ray. She looked back at Ray, who was studying the menu. She softly sighed. _How come I didn't see or admit it sooner?_

_Sitting at the table tonight_

_You look so beautiful_

_In the candlelight_

_And looking at her, looking at him_

_After fifty years_

Ray looked up at her. "You're thinking, Neela." He placed the menu down. "What is going through Neela Rasotra's mind?'

_I pictured you and I and candlelight _

_And we would look so beautiful _

_And two young kids_

_Would be wishing they were us_

"I was just thinking about the future and growing old and that couple over there." She discreetly pointed over to them. "I think it's lovely how, after how many years together, they're still in love."

"Or, they could be newlyweds." Ray smiled.

_Time it is a vision unclear_

_Blessed with adventure and full of fear_

_And looking at her, looking at him_

_Made it seem so easy_

"Maybe."

"Well, then." The waiter returned to their table and poured their wine. "Thanks." Ray acknowledged. "You ready to order, Neela?"

Neela looked at Ray. He was changed, yet the same. She didn't care if they were in the fanciest restaurant in Chicago or having a picnic on the shores of Lake Michigan. She wanted to be with him, wherever it was. She watched him as he once again perused the menu, relaying his order. Neela found herself entranced by Ray. The enchantment that was there before the accident; before Tony and Katey and somewhere around Michael. She softly sighed.

_You're looking natural in my eyes_

_We found life's wonderful surprise_

_And someday two young kids_

_Will be wishing they were us_

"Neela?" She heard her name called again.

"What?" She snapped out of her reverie.

"Ready to order?" Ray smiled.

"I'll have whatever he's having." Neela smiled up to the waiter.

"Very well." The waiter politely smiled back at her, his eyes full of understanding.

"Where were you?" Ray took her hand in his.

"I don't know." She looked around. "Don't you want what they have?"

"The couple celebrating their 50th anniversary?"

Neela looked at Ray. "I thought you thought they were newlyweds."

"Ah, but while you were wherever you were, I asked the waiter about them. Fifty years, Neela. Can you imagine?"

_Perfect love exists_

_I've seen it for myself_

_It's not kisses and moonlight serenades_

_It's two people holding on to happiness_

_Before it fades_

Neela smiled. "I can. Especially if there's perfect love."

Ray chuckled. "Fifty years of the same face."

"Well, she's a pretty face." Neela leaned in towards Ray.

"Yeah? You think?" He couldn't explain his sudden nervousness.

"Your turn."

Ray leaned in towards her. "My turn what?"

"What are you thinking?"

Ray sighed and cockily smiled. "I was thinking to that day in the hospital when you told me that you and Gates were over and I told you it didn't matter now. I was thinking about how I told you to not make promises and get my hopes up. I was just thinking about how, before I left that room, you softly kissed my neck, telling me I'd get through this. I couldn't have. Not without you."

_I just can not be here without you_

_Darling what's this heart supposed to do_

_It's suddenly here crystal clear _

_You are the one_

Neela took her hand from his and cupped his face. "No, Ray. _I_ couldn't have made it without _you_. You…" She sighed. "You have no idea how much I love you and how much I always have." She placed a light kiss on his lips. "You could have made it without me. You're stronger than I am."

Ray smiled. _And they lived happily ever after._ He thought as he reached in his pocket. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Neela."

_I picture flowers and me dressed in white_

_And you and I and candlelight_

_And two young kids _

_Just wishing they were us_


End file.
